Lord Baltimore
Lord Baltimore 'ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von ''The Blacklist. Sie wurde erstmals am 22. September 2014 in den USA und am 24. Februar 2015 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung Raymond wacht in Kamerun, während eines Kampfes, in einem Auto auf. Er wird zu dem Anführer der Entführer gebracht. Sie stellen eine Kiste auf einen Tisch und versuchen diese aufzubekommen. In der Zwischenzeit redet Red mit dem Anführer und als ein Anhänger ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht, sagt Red, dass er die Waffe weglegen solle. Als er dies nicht tut, erschießt der Anführer ihn. Er sagt dann zu Red, dass sie abgemacht hatten, dass er nie mehr hier her komme. Red erwidert darauf, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden haben, sondern er sie und er einen Auftrag habe. thumb|left|270pxEr öffnet die Kiste, in der sich 3 Milionen Dollar befinden und sagt, dass sie ihm gehören, wenn er ihm die Namen sagt, von den Leuten, die Berlin angeheuert hat, ihn zu töten. Als der Anführer nicht antwortet, droht Reddington damit,feuer auf das Kartell regnen zu lassen. Er antwortet immer noch nicht und die erste Hellfire-Rakete schlägt ein. Red schüttet nun Alkohol über das Geld und fragt ihn erneut, wen Berlin angeheuert hat, als er nicht antwortet, schlägt die nächste Hellfire ein. Der Anführer sagt nun, dass es ein Mann ist, den sie "Lord Baltimore" nennen. Red weiß nun, um wen es sich handelt, zündet das Geld an, nimmt seinen Hut und geht, während die Anderen versuchen, das Geld zu löschen. Die stellvertretende Generalstaatsanwältin spricht mit Martin und Ressler über Berlin, Red und Harold Cooper. Liz liegt derweil in ihrem Bett, schaut an die Decke und überlegt, wie alles miteinander verbunden sein könnte. thumb|286pxDann trifft sie sich mit Reddington. Er sagt ihr, dass Lord Baltimore in der Stadt ist, und sein neues Ziel er selbst sei. Lord Baltimore sei ein Fährtenleser und Kopfgeldjäger. Wenn sie ihn finden würden, könnte Baltimore sie zu Berlin leiten. Man sieht dann, wie ein Mann aus einem Auto heraus, Liz beobachtet und dann seine Brille nimmt. Im Post Office erzählt Liz den anderen Agenten von Lord Baltimore und dass es eine Verbindung zu Rowan Mills gibt. thumb|left|272pxRessler und Liz treffen sich mit ihr und sie erzählt, dass sie unschuldig ist. Als sie später wieder zurück fahren, sagt Liz, dass sie sich verfolgt fühlt, Ressler sagt dann jedoch, dass Tom tot ist und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Sie rät ihm, zu einem Arzt zu gehen, nach all dem, was passiert ist. Berlin liegt in einem Eiswasserbad und einer seiner Anhänger kommt in seine Wohnung. Er sagt ihm, dass Lord Baltimore Red gefunden habe. Jedoch stecke jetzt das FBI mit drin, was zu zusätzlichen Ausgaben führe. Berlin will jedoch keine zusätzlichen Aufgaben und drückt ihn unter Wasser. Rowan hört ihre Mailbox ab, wo ihr gesagt wird, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal mit dem FBI unterhalten solle und dass die Person weiß, wo sie ist. Sie ruft dann das FBI und Ressler und Liz kommen zu ihr. Liz bekommt dann einen Anruf von Aram, der ihr sagt, dass Rowan die Wahrheit erzählt. Er ortet dann den Anruf. Das FBI fährt zu diesem Ort und führen Rowan dorthin, da es Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass sie gelogen hat. Als sie in die Wohnung geht, schaut sie den Anhänger von Berlin an, als würden sie sich kennen. Reddington besucht in der Zwischenzeit Harold Cooper und sagt ihm, dass er zurückkommen müsse und dass er wisse, was sie im Krankenhaus bei ihm gefunden haben. Zurück bei der Wohnung sagt Rowan, dass sie eine Zwillingsschwester namens Nora hatte, die vor 7 Jahren gestorben ist, und die einzige Erklärung für diese Wohnung sei, dass sie doch noch lebt. Man sieht im Anschluss wieder den Mann, der Liz beobachtet. Raymond ist zusammen mit Dembe in einem Hotel. Plötzlich fliegt ein Helikopter in das Hotel, und mehrere Männer entführen Red. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Mossad-Agentin Samar hinter der Entführung steckt. Liz befragt Rowan, während Ressler sich mit einem Agenten unterhält, der über den damaligen Fall Bescheid weiß. Er sagt, dass Noras Leiche nie gefunden wurde. thumb|left|268pxRed erzählt Samar ihre Lebensgeschichte. Sie sagt dann, dass sie Red gefunden habe, weil sie Kravattenfarben verfärbt haben und da Red immer Krawatten trägt, haben sie ihn orten können. Im Post Office kommt Resslers Ärztin an und will ihn mit zu einer Sitzung nehmen, er will jedoch nicht mitgehen. Das Team findet später heraus, dass Lord Baltimore nicht hinter Red her ist. thumb|276pxMartin lässt Red befreien und Samar wird in die Task Force aufgenommen. Liz ruft Red an und sagt ihm, dass nicht er das Ziel ist, sondern eine Frau. Red hat verschiedene Akten auf seinem Schoß und weiß nun, dass Lord Baltimore auf der Suche nach Naomi Hyland ist. Sie war Reds Frau. Das FBI fährt zu Naomi und will sie mitnehmen. Sie weiß nun, dass Red wieder da ist. Rowan schaut sich Bilder aus der Vergangenheit an, als ein Mann namens Marcus ihr Haus betritt. Sie hat Angst und er legt eine Schallplatte auf. "Du weißt, wer du bist. Du weißt, wer ich bin." Ressler geht zu Rowans Mutter und er schaut sich im Hinterhof um und entdeckt eine Leitung, die zu einem Wagen führt. Er verfolgt die Leitung und Rowans Mutter sagt, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Er schließt den Wagen auf und Rowans Mutter sagt, dass ihre Tochter ihr sagte, dass sie keinen an den Wagen lassen solle. Im Wagen ist eine Kiste mit einer Leiche darin. Er ruft dann Liz an und sagt, dass er Noras Leiche gefunden habe. Rowan erinnert sich und wirkt plötzlich sehr konzentriert und streng. ''"Wie lange war ich weg?" '' thumb|left|270pxLiz ist bei Naomi und sagt ihr, dass sie gehen müssen. Naomi will jedoch nicht gehen. Seitdem Red verschwunden war, wurde ihr ganzes Leben durchleuchtet. thumb|266pxRowan und mehrere Männer kommen an Naomis Haus an. Sie nimmt einen Koffer und einen Schlüssel. Sie geht in eine Wohnung, baut eine Sniper zusammen und erschießt die Wachmänner vor Naomis Haus. Die Männer gehen nun in Naomis Haus und benutzen einen Elektroschocker, um Liz und die anderen bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Sie entführen dann Naomi und Liz schießt Marcus an, bevor er Selbiges tun kann. thumb|left|274pxSie rennt dann raus, verfolgt Rowan und nimmt sie fest. Naomi wird zu Berlin gebracht. Liz befragt Rowan und sie sagt, dass sie nicht wisse, wovon sie spreche. Ressler befragt Marcus, er antwortet jedoch nicht. Ressler und Liz finden dann heraus, dass Rowan eine dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung hat. Sie spielen Rowan dann das Lied vor und sie wird zu Nora. Sie hat Rowan getötet, um die "gute Schwester" zu sein. Das Lied wurde gespielt, als sie sie tötete. thumb|284pxLiz kommt an dem Ort an, wo Berlin zuvor mit Naomi war. Sie telefoniert mit Red und beschreibt die Situation. Red weiß, dass einer überlebte, um ihm eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie gibt dem Überlebenden das Telefon und er nennt Red eine Adresse. thumb|left|270pxBerlin bringt Naomi in ein Zimmer, wo sie sich hinlegen soll. thumb|256pxEr macht dann ein Foto von ihr. Dembe und Red fahren dorthin, betreten das Gebäude und finden Berlins Taschenuhr mit Naomis Bild darin. Im Post Office reden Liz und Ressler über den Fall und Resslers Ärztin kommt an und will ihn mitnehmen, doch er will immer noch nicht mitkommen. thumb|left|262pxLiz sitzt auf einer Bank, ein Mann gibt ihr eine Akte und sagt, dass sie nicht mehr mit Tom verheiratet ist. Er fragt dann, warum sie sich scheiden lassen wollte. Harold Cooper schaut sich die Bilder seiner Familie an. Ressler nimmt mehrere Tabletten. Der Mann beobachtet Liz. Sie schaut sich im Fenster an und überlegt, sich die Haare kürzer zu schneiden. Sie kommt mit kürzeren Haaren im Post Office an und fragt Aram, warum alle lächeln. Er erzählt ihr, dass Martin weg ist. Als sie fragt, wer an seiner Stelle da ist, spricht Cooper sie von hinten an und sie freut sich, dass er wieder da ist. thumb|280pxDembe nimmt ein Paket für Red entgegen. Als er es öffnet, befindet sich ein Handy darin. Er wählt eine Nummer und Berlin ist auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. ''"Ich werde deiner Frau das Gleiche antun, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast. Ich werde sie dir zurückschicken, Stück für Stück." ''thumb|left|258px|link=Red öffnet eine kleine Kiste, die ebenfalls in dem Paket enthalten war. In der Kiste ist ein abgeschnittener Finger von Naomi. Presserelease ''Red konfrontiert eine wichtige Person aus seiner Vergangenheit. - '''''Red versucht weiterhin, Berlin zu finden und steht vor einer neuen Bedrohung, ausgehend von einer Person namens Lord Baltimore. Eine alte Bekannte tritt zurück in Reds Leben, unterdessen versucht Liz wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren. Weitere Bilder Dembe Lord Baltimore.jpg|Dembe Liz 2 Lord Baltimore.jpg|Liz Liz Lord Baltimore.jpg|Liz Red 2 Lord Baltimore.jpg|Red Red und Martin Lord Baltimore.jpg|Red und Martin en:Lord BaltimoreKategorie:Staffel 2